


Please Don't Leave

by foragirllikeyou



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foragirllikeyou/pseuds/foragirllikeyou
Summary: Mariah finds Tessa packing. Planning on leaving again, Mariah panicked tries to convince her to stay.





	Please Don't Leave

 

Mariah walked in the door, excited to get to spend time with her girlfriend. "Tessa, I'm home!"

Tessa's head snapped up, surprised to see Mariah. She rushed in front of the couch. Tessa's anxiety now present she spoke.  "You're home early?"

"Yeah, we finished taping early. Now I get to spend some much needed alone time with the woman," she leaned in stopping before their lips touched, "that I love." She pressed their lips together. Pulling back Mariah took her coat off and attempted to walk past Tessa. Tessa cut her off. She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Tessa set her hands on Mariah's arms and turned her back to the couch. "I- it's just, you look so beautiful. I wanted to look at you a bit longer."

"Tessa, you're acting weird. You can look at me all you want," she turned around setting her purse down. "When we-" Tessa put her hands over her face in shame. Mariah saw the bags Tessa was packing. Her heart sank in her chest. _This is not happening. Not again._  "No, no, no. What the hell is this? You can't be doing this."

"Mariah, I can explain." She reached her hand out, "it's" she had nothing, no excuses, she dropped her hand.

Mariah's tone dropped, a deep sadness showing through. "Exactly what it looks like." Mariah's legs were weak, she had to lean against the couch.

Tessa moved next to her. "Mariah, I'm sorry." Mariah didn't say anything. "You weren't supposed to find out like this."

"How was I supposed to find out exactly?"

"I was going to leave you this." Tessa grabbed a letter from inside one of the bags. She held it out for Mariah, but Mariah didn't take it.

"Read it to me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tessa, either you read it to me or it's never going to get read at all." Tessa paused, considering reading it. "You had no problem writing it, what's the problem with reading it?"

She looked down at the paper and unfolded it. She began to read it.

_Dear Mariah,_   
_I'm sorry. I can't stand to leave, but I think it's worse if I come between you and your mom. I didn't come from a very loving home, and I don't think I get a second chance, but you do. If I'm not here you can have that. Mariah, I love you. I love you so much more than I could ever properly show you. So I'm leaving, I think it'll be for the best. I want you to know, you're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. You've been my saving grace. Even through our ups and downs, you were there for me. I'm not leaving because of anything you did, you were perfect, I just can't stand that I may ruin your relationship with your mom._

Tessa looked up at Mariah who had tears streaming down her face. Tessa reached to wipe the tears from her cheeks and Mariah let her. She grabbed the letter from Tessa's hand and threw it on the floor. She pulled Tessa into a messy kiss. "I can't lose you. You can't leave again Tessa." Pulling back she began to sob. "I almost lost you before." She grabbed Tessa's arms and wrapped them around herself. She started to shake. Tessa held her tighter.

Mariah's mind was racing.  _Sharon said it would be alright. You guys can coexist. I could have both. Is this not enough? Am I not enough_ She hadn't realized she said it all out loud.

"Mariah no, no, you are enough. You're perfect. This, us, is enough. Anyone out there would be lucky to be with you."

"Then Tessa, please. Please don't go."

"Mariah, I think I need to. Your mom."

Desperation invaded her voice. "No, stop saying that." She looked up at Tessa's eyes. "I need you." She kissed Tessa again desperately. She cradled Tessa face in her hands. "You can't do this to us, to me. Tessa, I think you leaving will break me."

"You're strong, stronger than I ever will be. Losing me is nothing."

"Losing you is  _everything_."

"You're making this harder than it was supposed to be."

"This was never gonna be easy and you know that." She pulled Tessa close and started pressing insistent kisses to her lips. "Tessa, I will do whatever you want. Please. I'll get on my hands and knees and beg if that's what you want. You can have your way with me right now. We can do it all day, just please." Mariah pulled Tessa by her hips against her body, she seized kissing her lips and started kissing her neck.

"You don't have to-"  Mariah's hands traveled under Tessa's shirt to feel the skin there. She moved her hands up to palm Tessa's breasts. "Mm, Mariah. Wait- stop."

Pulling her hands from Tessa's shirt she looked down full of sadness. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not want-"

"No," she held Mariah's hands in her own. "I want to, I do, but not like this. I can't just let us do  _that_ because you're upset, it's not right, and it's not fair to you." She pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, if we do that, it will be out of love and because we  _both_ want to not because you're trying to get me to stay."

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Mariah. I don't want you to think I will because of sex."

"Fine, then it doesn't have to be about sex, forget sex. Tessa, I just want you. I want to be able to come home to you. Cuddle with you. Watch movies with you. I just need you."

Tessa hugged Mariah tightly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Mariah I don't wanna go" She started crying.

"Then don't," Mariah pulled back, making sure she had Tessa's attention. "and please don't try leaving like that without talking to me."

Tessa could only nod before she pressed her lips to Mariah's.


End file.
